


Lace

by Beckily



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, PWP, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckily/pseuds/Beckily
Summary: I, uh. Had this suddenly pop into my head. You all can see that it isn't my normal. This is my first explicit thing on AO.So. Yup.Because Lace Harding deserves someone who knows how amazing she is.





	Lace

She had perfect feet.   
I love to worship them. Massaging them until she's blissed out, soothing them with softly scented oils, licking and sucking and biting until she's squirming and panting.

Her calves are amazing. Strong, with a beautiful curve.  
She gets knots here, too. She makes the most delicious squeak when I press my thumbs in deep. I love to run my face up the side of her calf, kiss her knee caps before tucking under to kiss and suck that sensitive area behind her knee, making her shudder; making her try to pull me up further. 

Her thighs are so strong. She has a scar on the right one, a twisted mass of pink from a varghest.   
Thighs, of course, are meant to be resting on my shoulders as I lick, suck, bite my way further up her body. She curses me as a suck a mark halfway up on her left thigh, smoothing my hands up the from her knees to her hips.

I crawl up over her, kissing her belly on the way.

I kiss her mouth softly, exploring, enjoying, as she runs her hands up my back, pulling me close. She feels amazing beneath me, our breasts brushing, our legs tangled, grinding gently against each other's thighs.

“Fuck, Lace,” I pull away, kissing over her face - her freckles, her nose, her eyes, back to her mouth for a moment or two. “Roll over.”

She huffs a laugh, but does, as soon as I'm willing to back off enough to give her space.

I curse at the view and bury my face in her neck. She smells amazing. Nothing really identifiable, except that it's _Lace_ and it drives me crazy. I slip my hands under her shoulders and spend time just nuzzling her neck. I sit back and trace down her spine with my fingers, then grip her hips as I bite at her neck. I smooth my hands back up her back and work my way down. Worshipping, massaging, tasting, testing.

I grip her hips again after kissing her sacrum and pull her up so she's on her knees, chest still down. I run my hands up her thighs, over her glorious ass and breathe in the smell of her.

“You're so fucking beautiful. You smell amazing. Fuck.”

I lay down, sliding into the right position and then she sits up as I pull her down to my mouth. I devour her. Licking her open and then letting her ride my tongue. She's soaking and gasping out my name and I'm surrounded by her smell and her taste and I can't -- 

I bring a hand down to help, sliding two fingers up inside of her, feeling her muscles clench. I massage her g-spot, sucking her clit and--

she's grinding down on my face, calling out, she's flooding my face and I move down to lick it all up, desperate for more of her. My fingers press and twist and she's going over again, her hands are in my hair and she's pulling and it's so hot and I --

I cry out into her, my orgasm rushing through me as I help her ride it out. And then she's turning and we're kissing and her thigh is between my legs, her fingers on my nipple and I --

I arch up high as she pulls me over again. She slides her hand down, sliding three fingers deep inside me, circling my g-spot and I scream out, flooding the bed, my legs shaking, my hands in my hair.

She eases me down, kissing me sweetly, smoothing my hair back.

“Fuck.”

She snorts and kisses my nose. “Such eloquence! Josephine writes your speeches doesn't she?”

I laugh and pull her close to cuddle. “What? My Dalish upbringing prepared me for all situations, Especially giving speeches to rich shems.”

“Mm. I'm sure.”

I kiss the top of her head. “I’d much rather spend my time with you, doing better things with my tongue than giving speeches.”

She pulls me down for a kiss.


End file.
